Crossing Over
by Trelane
Summary: Heero is faced with his strogest opponent, himself.
1. Morning Call

Body I was reading my friends story (Lady Saturn's Summer Fun) and I thought I'd give it a try. Without further adieu I present: 

Crossing Over 

"NNNNOOOOOOoooo!!" Heero shouted as he woke up in a cold sweat. 

The phone on his desk was ringing. Slowly he got out of bed to answer the phone. He knows he was dreaming about something but just can't remember what about. 

"He..hello" Heero said in his groggy but still mono-toned voice 

"Heero, I'd like for you to come down to my lab, I have a mission for you" Heero instantly knew the voice of his mentor. 

"I'll be there right away Dr. J" Heero said before he hung up the phone. 

He quickly changed into some pants and a shirt, put on a leather jacket and stepped into the crisp morning air. It was still very dark, even though it was only an hour before dawn. He began to walk towards Dr. J's lab. The last remaining stars were beginning to dim in the gradually lighting sky. 

Heero entered a building though a set of sliding metal doors into a well lit lab. After looking around, a bit surprised to see so many of Dr. J's assistants running around, he spots Dr. J and starts walking over. 

"Sorry to have to wake you at such an inconvenient hour Heero, I have a new mission for you." 

"I understand, who is my target." 

Dr. J had a look of concern on his face as he said "Well Heero, I don't know how to say this..." 

At that moment Dr. J's voice seemed to come from behind him. "the target is you" 

In a single movement Heero spun around and had his gun who in every aspect appeared to be Dr. J. Heero's hand remained unwavering through his confusion as he looked back at the Dr. J. 

Well that's my little teaser to see if I should continue this story. Please leave a review so i know what you think. 

c-u-next time. 


	2. The Trip

Body For the sake of our sanity well call the second Dr. J, Dr. Jay. So we have Heero a bit confused standing between two Dr. J's. He has just been told who his target is and it's, . . Himself!?! 

well here's my second chapter: The Trip. 

Dr. J tried to calm Heero by first lowering Heero's gun away from his duplicate. "Heero this is Dr.. Jay from a parallel universe." 

At this point Dr.. Jay chimed in. "You see Heero, where I'm from you have become a terror worse then anything that OZ could ever amount to" 

"What?" Heero taken back a bit "I don't understand." 

"The Heero I trained was not able to over come the mind altering effects of the Epyon system" Dr.. Jay was now briefing Heero to bring him up to speed. "When Treize gave you...er...Heero...Epyon, you cracked, the Epyon system began to run you. At first, it was fine cause the system showed OZ to be the enemy, but as time went on you started destroying everything, that's when Quatre had to stop him using the Wing Zero. Quatre too did crack under the pressure of the Epyon system." 

"Wait! What is the Epyon system? I thought both Wing Zero and Epyon ran on the same Zero system" Heero said interrupting. 

Dr. J trying to shed some light for Heero responded "They do but since in this dimension Wing Zero was created before Epyon, we call it the Zero system, but in Dr. Jay's dimension Epyon was created first, and Quatre built Zero to battle you." 

"Okay but one more thing" Heero says still a little confused "I had to stop Quatre with Mercurius" 

"Well Heero, even though the people in my dimension are the same I can only imagine that there are some discrepancies between our two time lines. " Dr. Jay now shedding some light on the situation. "Now where was I, oh yes, so now we have you in Epyon and Quatre in Wing Zero causing destruction, and chaos. You two would fight anything that got in your way, including the other gundams. One by one the other gundam pilots died trying to stop Quatre and you. Trowa died trying to get through to Quatre. Wufei died because he tried to stop both of you when you were fighting each other and got caught in the crossfire. Duo was good a hit and run tactics on both of you until you adapted and killed him too. Now you are my final hope, my last option, will you accept this mission that you yourself may not survive?" 

The was a momentary pause. "Mission Accepted. How will we get there?" 

Dr. Jay Showed him his wrist "This is a wrist projector. It allows me to project a portal into my world." 

"What will I fight in when I get there, I imagine that that portal won't be big enough for me to bring my gundam through" Heero said with little concern. 

Dr. Jay responded "That is why we did not contact any of the other pilots, I'm in contact with Howard and he says he only has enough material to build only one more gundam" 

"When do we leave?" 

"The sooner the better" 

"Lets go" 

With that said Dr. Jay pressed a button on the wrist projector and round blue swirling with white ball appeared. Dr. Jay stepped into the blue and white sphere. For Heero the experience was a bit disorientating. Even though the experience was really as long as it took him to step in, it felt like he was in a world with no up and yet was falling in every direction for an eternity, in actuality stepping into the sphere was the same step that brought him out the other side. Heero shaking of the sense of vertigo, looked around him and saw an almost duplicate room to the one he just left. He turned around expecting to see Dr. J and his many assistants but there was only three other people in the lab working on different computer terminals. 

Heero now sensed that he was no longer on the Earth and asked "Where are we?" 

So Heero's now somewhere else, with this person who is . . . his mentor. He know he has two targets, but they might as well be 2 perfect fighting machines. Well that it for now. This is kind of quick to put in a second chapter, but I know it was kind of cruel to give such a small teaser. Well I hope you and enjoyed it and sooner or later I'll get around to putting up chapter three: A New Reality. Laterz. And please leave a review, you may make a difference in my story. 


	3. A New Reality

Body well here we go Heero has accepted the mission and now is in a whole new ball park w/o a gundam. well here we go; A New Reality. 

"Where are we?" 

"Where else, my lab" 

Heero glared at Dr. Jay "You know what I mean" 

With almost a smile, Dr. Jay responded "Nothing ever gets by you does it? This is Peacemillion and were in the debris field where Colony L1 used to be" 

"What do you mean used to be?" Heero said with a ping of sadness in his voice because of he now is where his home was. 

"Well" Dr. Jay's voice now becoming solemn. "when Quatre snapped at the will of the Epyon system, he destroyed Colony L1, as well as L4, and L5. Let's go see Howard and get your new gundam built." 

Heero gave no response and just followed Dr.. Jay through several corridors and an elevator. They finally entered a large hanger with a large supply of raw material and other known Mobile suits, Leo's, Aries', Taurus', and Virgo's. Howard was in a corner at a computer terminal when he saw them come in. He waved him over. As they approached Heero noticed a look of apprehension began to grow on Howard's face. 

"What's wrong Howard?" Dr.. Jay asked when he noticed Howard's apprehension. 

Howard lower his voice to almost a whisper "Do you really think its wise to bring him here to our last strong hold." 

Dr. Jay almost began laughing "You remember the project I was working on? I was able to bring this Heero back with me to help us" 

"But I thought your project was to go back in time and prevent Heero from obtaining Epyon, how will a Heero from the past be able to beat Quatre and a more experienced Heero, both with the Epyon system" Howard said still a bit confused 

"While trying to complete that project last night, my assistants and I figured out that it was easier to create a portal between parallel dimensions then one through time since we exist in the same location, just at different wave lengths so to speak." Dr. Jay said almost matter-of-factly 

"But how will this Heero be able to beat two people under the control of the Epyon system, his only chance is to use it but the other Heero was not able to overcome the affects of the Epyon system, what makes him any different?" Howard still said with concern 

Heero not enjoying being talked about in the third person "I have already concord the Zero system, or as you call it the Epyon system. Now help me build a gundam or get out of my way." 

"O-okay Heero" Howard said a bit taken back. 

So the man in the shades and the Perfect Soldier begin working at great speeds on the gundam that Heero will be using. With the lack of hesitation and any questions upon the part of Howard, the work under Heero's direction begins to take shape very quickly 

"hmmm" Heero said in deep thought 'Will I be able to over power both Epyon and Wing Zero' 

Howard steps back and looks at the creation, the idea in which he could not ever dream up by himself. He understood that the general idea was that similar to the zero that Quatre had but Quatre's gundam was nowhere nearly as ... elegant. "How did you ever come up with this idea?" 

"This is the gundam I use now, it is Wing Zero with a few Personal alteration" 

"I see you got offensive weapons but I don't really see any defensive capabilities besides sheer agility" 

"That'll be more then enough. Howard I will need to install the zero, er.. Epyon system into my gundam." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I have already beaten it I can handle it, let me look at it before you put it in though." 

"Sure, no problem" 

Heero's gundam is completed and they are now on the bridge discussing strategies to beat Wing Zero and Epyon 

"I'll have to see how the Epyon system has affected their fighting ability." Heero said flatly 

"We have a couple of tapes of the battle between Zero and Epyon but nothing since the other pilots ..." Howard said 

"Unfortunately that may not be enough" Heero responded as soon as Howard's voice started do die down 

"Doesn't the Epyon system remove any inhibitions to push the pilot to his or her absolute best, until they can't get better, right?" Howard asked 

"Not exactly. Your right bout the system allowing the pilot to become the best he can be but the system also makes the pilot think there is nothing to live for, thereby making the pilot more dangerous, not caring bout his enemies, the innocent, or even his own death" Heero said coldly 

"So the system can increase the pilots skill until he just wants to fight?" Howard ask 

"Close enough" 

Random guy at a scanner terminal interrupted "Sir, Zero has been seen at heading towards Lunar base" 

"I'm heading over" Heero said leaving the bridge 

"But we're not done doing the performance test on your gundam" Howard said wary of letting Heero out in an untested gundam 

"It's fine" Heero said unhesitating 

Heero leaves in the angel-like gundam straight towards Lunar base. As he approaches, he sees Wing Zero with the Double Beam Cannon pointed at the Lunar base. 

well I know its kind of cheap to use zero custom but I had not other ideas, well I'm setting up for my first battle. I hope you people can bare with me until I get that going. Next time "Clash of Zeros" 

PS: leave reviews so I know what you people think thanks 


	4. Clash of Zeros

Body Well for all you ppl reading heres where we get going 

Clash of Zeros 

Heero leaves in the angel-like gundam straight towards Lunar base. As he approaches, he sees Wing Zero with the Double Beam Cannon pointed at the Lunar base. 

"Quatre!" Heero Shouts "I have come to stop you" 

In an inhuman voice Quatre responded "That is impossible, Heero uses Epyon. Leave or be eliminated." 

*Man Quatre really has changed* Heero thought to himself 

(For sanity Zero Custom vs. Wing Zero :: Heero vs. Quatre) 

All of a sudden Quatre raised the Double Beam Cannon at Heero, Heero not missing a beat did the same. Heero's and Quatre's beam cannons both powered up, drawing in energy. The tips begin to glow, then at the same time both gundams fired. The raw energy output was immense, and when the beams hit it created an explosion that sent Heero back. Zero Custom imideatly advansed through what was left of the explosion with the double beam cannons in it's left hand and a beam saber in its other. On the other side Heero was rudely shocked when he did not see Wing Zero in front of him. Then the klaxons sounded and Heero looked up as the beams began to rain down upon him. Quatre was at 12 o'clock high with a beam cannon in each hand firing down upon Heero. Shots zinged by on their way down to the moon. Lunar base exploded from Quatre's bombardment. Heero advanced in Zero Custom with its wings wrapped around, dodged most of the shots and letting the wing take the rest of the hits. Heero now used the double beam cannon, and fired at Quatre. Using the shield Quatre block and prepared for Heero's next attack. Heero raised his beam saber and bore down on Quatre. By now Quatre had his own beam saber ready and swung at Zero custom's now exposed left side. Heero Brought in his left wing to guard against the attack. At the same time Quatre raised his left arm, Heero Extended his wings. This created a little stale mate where neither could over power the other but both were in striking range, sizing up each other and reassessing themselves. Wing zero with Quatre stood on one side and Heero in Zero Custom on the other side. Wing Zero and Zero Custom had similar stance a double beam cannon in the left hand and a beam saber in the other. Suddenly Quatre charged raising his beam saber but when he got close enough he used his shield to smite Zero Custom. the move knocked the double beam cannon out of Zero Custom's hand and send it backward as Quatre still charged Heero raised the point of his beam saber straight at Wing Zero's head, Wing Zero slightly tilted its head to dodge the attack and raised it's own beam saber. Zero Custom grabbed Wing zero's wrist to prevent the attack, but Wing Zero responded by bringing it's left hand with the shield around to knock Zero Custom away. Heero now flew backward, he grabbed and raised his double beam cannon at Quatre as its tip glowed, Quatre did the same knowing that their beams would cancel out. This time Quatre charged though the smoke with a beam cannon in each hand and both blazing, but found nothing there. Quatre looked high and low but Heero was nowhere to be seen Heero was gone, Quatre took off in search of his weakened pray. He left behind a slowly dissipating puff of smoke, since Quatre didn't look back he didn't see the slowly emerging figure of Zero Custom. After firing a short burst he headed in to the smoke barely missing a head-on collision the smoke hid him until Wing Zero left. 

"Howard, I'm returning back to Peacemillion. I'll need some repairs done my gundam" Heero said on his final approach to Peacemillion 

"Took a beating huh?" Howard asked 

Heero ignored that comment and said "Have your scanners search for Epyon. I'll need some data on it and my counter part" 

In the hanger it was bustling when Zero Custom docked. Heero never thought that Quatre would make him worry but now Heero could not figure out a way to beat Quatre. Heero headed for the cafeteria where he could review the fight data and look for a weakness in Wing Zero or a way to improve himself. 

Howard and Dr. Jay were on the bridge were wondering how Quatre could give the Perfect Soldier such a hard time. 

"Speaking of Heero where is he, I haven't seen him for hours when he got back" Howard asked 

"He probably went to review the data, perhaps he has come up with a way to beat Wing Zero" Dr. Jay responded 

After searching Peacemillion for half an hour they finally reached the cafeteria. Heero was sitting by himself in a corner looking at the battle data. Dr. Jay and Howard walked over to Heero 

"Heero any luck finding a weakness in Quatre" Dr. Jay asked 

"No" he said cold and flat 

He was about to reassure Heero that things would turn out right when over the ships intercom "Howard return to the bridge, Epyon has been spotted" 

With that Howard, Dr. Jay and Heero left the cafeteria. Dr. Jay and Howard headed for the bridge while heero went back to the hanger. 

"Open the hanger doors" Heero shouted at the machanics from Zero Custom 

the intercom lit up. howards face appered at the machanics termanal and said "yes let him out" 

random macanic guy started "But were not..." 

"Let Him Out" Howard said sternly 

Heero left and headed out "where is HE?" 

Howard said "Reports indicate he is cutting down defenses at colony L2" 

"I'm on it" Heero said ultering course 

Heero arived to see a sea of debre, the only reminets of several squadrens of space vergos cut down. Heero looked for the source, Epyon. He found Epyon Standing on the surface of the Colony. 

"you have lost sight why your fighting!" Heero shouted at his counter part 

"No, it is clear, I fight to stop oppression." He responed flatly 

"How is killing the inocent part of that?!" heero yelled trying to get through to his counter part 

"if there are none left, no one can oppress or be opressed" he responed so coldly it sent a chill down Heero's spine. 

well that was the first battle scene for this story, sick around and you'll see more. 

well ppl please review so i know how i'm doing and i catch ya next time with "Battle of Heeros" 


	5. Battle of Heeros

Body L2 is in danger, Both Heeros are one the scene one to destroy the other to save. 

Now the Battle of Heeros. 

"if there are none left, no one can oppress or be oppressed" he responded so coldly it sent a chill down Heero's spine. 

With that said, Epyon charged. Epyon had his right arm raised, as Epyon struck down with his beam saber, Zero Custom back pedaled to dodge but is was of no use as Epyon brought his left hand around and wrapped the heat rod around the ankle of Zero Custom. Hiro yanked back with his left arm, this send Zero Custom turning on all the axis's. It took less then a second for Heero less then a second to recover, but that was a second too long. Epyon was already baring down with it's beam saber, Heero's only defense he had time for was to bring his left hand up. The beam saber bore into Heero's double beam cannon. The cannon glowed for a second then exploded sending both gundams end over end. Both Heero's recovered and righted themselves. Floating in space the fire colored Epyon faced the angle-like Zero custom. Both took damage from the double beam cannon's explosion but it was Zero Custom that was showing the signs of battle. There were scorch marks all of the chest, left arm and shoulder. Hiro then charged attacking Zero Custom relentlessly. Heero began skimming the surface of the outer hull to escape Epyon's attacks, attacks which Epyon's heat rod had broken the surface of L2 and it's beam saber cut through as if it wasn't there. Heero was tackled from behind through several layers of L2's hull. They were now inside the habitation ring. 

They stood there, A scorched Zero Custom with the artificially perfect weather behind it and Epyon stood with several fires blazing behind him from the previous battle outside the colony. 

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!!!" Heero shouted "You've become the one thing you were trained to stop, YOU'VE become the oppressor!" 

"You're wrong, if you really are me you should know I was trained to destroy everything that gets in my way" said the robot-like human. 

"It was that earth's oppression that caused the colonies to give rise of the gundams, you've destroyed everything, colonies, bases, and even the hopes of the colonies, the gundams" 

"Everything is my enemy, Everything Has Tried To Stop Me, No One Understands, so I'll DESTROY EVERYTHING! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!!!" Hiro said with only anger in his voice. 

Heero could not believe how stupid the Epyon system made Hiro. 

Hiro now had made up his mind and ended the lull in the battle. 

Hiro and Epyon were no longer a pilot and a mobile suit they were one in the same, a force of nature and most certainly not one to be over looked even by "The Perfect Soldier", Heero Yuy 

Heero struggled to stay one step ahead of Epyon's death blows. Epyon's moves were flawless, all of Hiro's attacks were directed towards Zero Custom, but those not dodged or blocked were not wasted, they did their own part in the demolition of L2. 

Heero tried to distance himself from Epyon by flying through the catacombs of passageways beneath the surface of L2. After taking a corner Heero turned around and waited. As soon as Epyon rounded the corner, Heero charged. Zero Custom slammed Epyon trough the 2 floors before bursting through and out of L2. Heero knew his only chance is to attack and keep Hiro busy. 

"rraaaAAAHH!!!" Heero charged. He attacked as if there was no tomorrow, and for him unless something happened the really may not have one. 

Zero Custom was driven back but was still able to block everyone of Zero Custom's attacks. Laughter began to arise from the cockpit of Epyon "ha.ha.hA.hA.Ha.Ha.HA.HA!! The acts of a desperate man cannot stop me" 

With that said Epyon stopped Zero Custom's next attack. Using Epyon's left hand Hiro grabbed Zero's right wrist and swung him around and into the center and axle of the habitat ring. Epyon was already bring his right arm down, Heero jetted out towards his left to avoid the fatal blow but was now being chased by Epyon's left arm with the heat rod. The huge ring shuddered, both mobile suits paused to stare at what was happening. The axle where Epyon had struck burst out with flames fueled by the escaping oxygen. The fire quickly led to an explosion that separated the habitation ring from the rest of the colony. One of the spokes smashed into the colony. As the spoke broke, the whole ring began to contort. The ring was no longer a circle, it was flattening with every second. The ring collapsed around the hull of L2. Epyon scrambled away to avoid the blast and debris while Heero had no choice but to risk flying through the exploding colony to return to Peacmillion. Heero headed straight into the now expanding ball of flames, he wrapped the wings around him. Even from inside the cockpit and the protection of the gundanium wings, Heero was surprised that he could still feel the heat from the explosion. He barely squeezed through, skipping off several bulkheads, Zero Custom shot out of the fireball with smoke streaming behind him. Heero knew he could not win the battle at the present time and had to finish it later with a new plan. 

Back on Peacemillion, the crews were hustling about repairing the numerous damages to Zero Custom caused by Epyon. Heero was up on the catwalk talking to Howard about the battle and Zero Custom. 

"I wasn't quick enough. Epyon's attack rate was much quicker then mine. I was limited to my one beam saber against his beam saber and heat rod. The double beam cannon was just to slow against Epyon." 

"Well I hate to break it to you but Epyon really did a number on the left side, we might be able to salvage the right blaster." 

"I need it to be able to attack quicker, is there anything you can do?" 

"Well, we'll see if there is anything that can be done to the buster rifle" 

"That alone won't be enough, see if you can equip Zero Custom with another beam saber" 

"Sure, I'll get a couple of mechanics working on it right away. Anything else?" 

"yes. I'll need a beam shield" 

"hmmm..I think we got a couple of virgos lying around, I'll see what I can do" 

With that Heero swiftly turned and left Howard to work on Zero Custom, he also need to go over the battle data collected on Epyon. 

Heero went to the cafeteria. Luckily it was empty, this would give Heero the silence he would need to concentrate. For hours Heero worked in silence until; "DAMMIT!!" Heero shouted pounding his open hands upon the metal table, leaving a shallow impressions upon the stainless steel surface. He stood and walked to the window. He raised his right arm so that his entire forearm rested against the 3 inch think window. "There is no weakness by either. How can I be expected to beat something that's faster, better, .... more perfect .. then I." He stared out to the stars that were so far away for a moment then placed his forehead upon the forearm up against the window and asked himself "what do I do?" He closed his eyes and went into a state of deep thought. He was recalling the battle in great detail, every shot, every strike, every explosion, every word spoken, EVERYTHING. The only thing louder then the battle being waged in Heero's head was the deafening silence of his solitude in the ships cafeteria. Suddenly Heero's eyes went from a clenched shut to wide open. An epiphany occurred, all this time he was trying to look for a flaw to exploit, but because the Epyon system left Hiro and Quatre with none. He realized that could not exploit one of their flaws but his only chance was to capitalize on one of his strengths. With that thought firmly in place Heero went back to his data on Epyon and Wing Zero to look for advantages the Zero Custom had on Wing Zero or Epyon. "I've got it" Heero said to himself "I've got to.." 

Does Heero really have a plan? The Epyon systems have made his opponents 'perfect'. What can Heero do to turn the tide and change the balance of power? Well catch ya laterz readers. Don't forget to review. Next time : Point Of No Return. 


	6. Point of No Return

Body Well folks, sorry bout it taking so long to get the next chapter. with the reorganization of Fanfic.net it made it hard but now that they got it going again, I now leave you with; Point of no Return. 

"I've got to.." 

"Heero my boy" Howard entered cutting off any self-conversion Heero was about to do. "We got most of the adaptations you asked for done." 

"That's good" Heero said not looking up from his work and added "Thanks...How much more is there to accomplish?" 

"Well we got the second beam saber added, and we were able to salvage the right blaster. We pumped it up by using the charger from the damaged left blaster, this should allow you to fire at twice the rate, but if used combined it will only produce about 87% of the original double beam cannon. We're still having trouble adding the beam shield operating programs to your gundams regular systems." 

"How much longer will it take" Heero said in his usual flat voice. 

"It should take us another hour or two" 

"Good cause I'll need Zero Custom at full capacity of I am going to end the terror that manifest themselves inside the other two gundams" Heero said 

"So I take it you already have a plan?" 

"I have an idea that might work but it'll use up most of my fuel, I was wondering if you could equipped Zero Custom with a few external fuel tanks so I can run the afterburners longer." 

"No problem, so what's the plan?" Howard asked 

"To get both Epyon and Wing Zero where I have the advantage" 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" 

"No, once I leave this ship I want you to return to the L1 debris field. If things get out of hand I may not be able to protect you." 

"I understand" Howard said then turned to leave, but on his way out he said "I'll notify you as soon as we find the locations of either gundams." 

Heero was once again left to his own thoughts. He was now trying to figure out a way to lure the two robotized pilots to an area of his advantage, but where would this point be? Once again Heero began to become frustrated. Then he heard Howard's voice gain. "Heero, two of our Leos that were sent out to patrol have just disappeared at the edge of our sensor range" 

Heero was already to the door with Howard just a step behind "Where was there last known position?" 

"There already being patched to your gundam, but we still haven't finished the fuel attachments or adding the beam shield." 

"Quicly remove them, I'll manage without them." Heero said jumping into Zero Custom 

Zero Custom left Peacmillion's hanger and headed off towards the Leo's last known position. Heero then turned to his instrument to see if he could detect anything. There was nothing. Heero began to detect the remains of the two Leos. Heero slowed so that he drifted to the debris. He confirmed this was their part floating past his head and just as he was about to head back klaxons sounded and Heero looked up just in time to dodge the attack of a large beam of energy. He looked around and was nothing. He knew that he was here but just didn't know where. Zero Custom turned slowly but to search for the unseen enemy. Klaxons sounded again. Heero turned to see the beam again, and was able to dodge it again, and aging the source of the shot was nowhere to be seen. Heero's patience was running thin. Klaxons sounded for a third time. Heero dodged and turned around, to see a gundam coming at him with a beam saber. Heero got his beam saber to block the attack. Heero was surprised to see Epyon. Something was not right. At that point Epyon and Zero Custom had separated from their face to face stalemate and were standing just in attacking range. Epyon began to charge, Zero Custom backed up. BANG! Heero looked behind him to see what he had run into. 'DAMN' Heero thought to himself as he sees the Wing Zero. 'They somehow planed this' Heero thought as he jetted straight up so that he could face both Wing Zero and Epyon. Heero knew that he couldn't beat one here let alone both of them, not here. He had to lead both gundams to a place where his gundam would have the advantage, but where? Heero back pedaled using the double speed buster rifle. Not knowing where he was going until....'YES' Heero thought to him self. He continued to back pedal until he was pulled by gravity by a rocky surface. "Now you're mine. " Heero said to himself. He let go of his buster rifle as if fell to the unforgiving terrain of MO2. Heero pulled out his second beam saber and prepared for the eminent onset of Wing Zero and Epyon. Heero met them blow for blow and attack for attack. He knew he still didn't have the advantage, but if he could only... The battle continued on the surface of MO2. The Earth was now very large and directly overhead. Heero jumped. Epyon followed but Wing Zero did not, instead Quatre raised his Beam Cannon. Because of such close range Zero Custom couldn't clear the blast totally. The blast clipped his right hand, knocking the beam saber loose. Heero. The beam saber was just out of his reach. Then a whole barrage rained down on the entire battle field. Shots were concentrated upon Epyon and Wing Zero. Heero had been able to retrieve his lost beam saber a was about to return the favor to Quatre but before he could he saw Wing Zero raise the double beam cannon and fire a shot straight through Peacemillion. "NOOOO!!!" Heero said as he struck down on the beam cannon cutting off the barrels. He had a new meaning to this battle, ... revenge. He now knew that he could never return home. He was now hell-bent on the destruction of is two enemies. Heero kept backing up till he was now falling. 

well, i know it's kinda short but the battle isn't over yet, please review and i'll come out with more. Hopefully I'll be able to get more of this up soon. Catch ya laterz - Trelane


	7. First Kill

Body well i'm back, and sorry for the wait but here is a new section First Kill 

"NOOOO!!!" Heero said as he struck down on the beam cannon cutting off the barrels. He had a new meaning to this battle, ... revenge. He now knew that he could never return home. He was now hell-bent on the destruction of is two enemies. Heero kept backing up till he was now falling. 

The battle continued until their hulls began to develop a light hue of red. Zero Custom enveloped himself in his wing to increase speed and protection while Epyon and Wing Zero transformed to level the decent. Before they knew it Heero opened his wings and sliced Wing Zero in half as Quatre shot past him. Epyon transformed and was falling through the streaming pieces of Wing Zero. They both were falling to the Earth. The only thing that happened between them was the occasional directional thrusters to control their decent. With Quatre gone they both Heero's knew everything must end here and now. I was clear that Zero Custom was in worse shape then Epyon, but neither gundam had the luxury of retreating. With Peacemillion gone, Heero had no place to go, and it was becoming ever more clear to Hiro that Heero was improving with every battle and that soon Heero's ability would surpass his own. If either Heero were to retreat now it would be devastating. The Battle has gone Beyond right and wrong, and the stakes unbounded by life or death, each HAD to win. Here in the hands of these two boys was the fait of both the earth and the colonies. Hiro knows what is likely to happen if this battle goes on for too long and decides to kill his opponent before its too late. Hiro wanted to transform back to dragon mode but could not afford the strategic disadvantage. Both gundams landed on the ground, Epyon a little before Zero Custom. Epyon on one knee because of the harder landing, while Zero Custom landed softly touching down. Hiro took this opportunity of un-readiness and charged. He flew forward with his beam saber extended in his right hand. Heero had just enough time to side step Epyon and was about to rid himself of Epyon when his right ankle was yanked out from under him sending the 54 foot gundam to the ground. Epyon had wrapped his heat rod around Zero Custom's ankle and was now dragging Zero Custom behind him. Zero Custom could not do anything to free his ankle. From his impaired point of view, he was beginning to see a city. What city he did not know nor did he care, this was not his world, this was a world that feared the site of his face. Heero saw the buildings coming closer. Suddenly Heero made Zero Custom roll/jump over it's right leg, unfortunately this but Zero custom face down in to the ground. Luckily it was not the only affect of the maneuver. The heat rod twisted sending Epyon's right shoulder into the ground. Both gundams were now skidding across the ground towards the buildings until Epyon SLAMMED into the first building. This skid of pure momentum left a trench along the ground for about a hundred yards. Zero Custom was able to free his leg and stand up. When Epyon hit the wall the 12 story building collapsed upon him. From that pile Heero saw Epyon rise from the mound of rubble, with pieces of the building still falling off of him, Epyon, turned to stand and face him. Heero was now determined to destroy his enemy, anyone who stands in his way. Epyon with heat rod and beam saber against the duel bladed Zero Custom. For every attack there was a block and counter attack. Heero was now standing toe to toe with the stronger version of himself with out backing down or missing a beat. 

well sorry this is probably my shortest chapter but the next one show everything I truly wanted in this story ;) so review and I shall come out with; Last Resort that Saves All 


	8. Last Resort that Saves All

On a level battle field is where we left off in our last chapter and neither Heero haveing the advantage...yet. With nothing to loose Heero's determination is set, and with everything crumbling around him Hiro's options are becoming scares. I've teased you long enough now leave you now to the final chaper in Heero's greatest fight against himself. 

Last Resort that Saves All 

Hiro could now see that the tides were turning. Frustrated because he has never fought an opponent that could match Epyon's performance, he was becoming more daring and more reckless. The struck down with is beam saber, Heero brought up his left beam saber over his head to block. Lock in this power struggle Hiro brought his left hand around to use the Heat rod. In one swift 'parry' motion Heero used his beam saber and had the heat rod wrapped up. Wing Zero moved in so that the gundams were face-to-face, so close that you could almost see the through the machinery into the heart, to the cockpit, to the pilot. Heero began to grin, and that smile began to grow. Heero brought both beam sabers down and turned up his booster. Zero Custom was now in control. He was pushing Hiro back though the city. Finally Zero Custom ran Epyon into large building. Zero Custom was about to skewer Epyon when Hiro made a dash towards his left. Zero Customs beam saber went straight trough the building and could be seen from the other side. While turning Zero Custom, Heero fired with is shoulder mounted machine cannons 

leaving a trail of bullets on the buildings. The chaos that the two gundams were causing on the street were monumental. There were masses of people trying to flee in fear for their lives while there was an equal amount of people watching in awe. Epyon had turned a corner for shelter from Zero Customs bullets. 

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Heero shouted from in the cockpit 

He now charged after the red mobile suit, full throttle. With his arms coming out from behind him like a 'V' and his wings angled with his direction Heero turned up his engines full blast. He charged down the road with windows shattering in his wake. He did not turn down his engines to make the turn after Epyon, instead he put his right foot into the ground and skidded his way around the turn. The trench left behind removed the concrete and created a mound of cars that were unlucky enough to be in the street. Epyon was now zigzagging his way though the building trying to the continues trail of bullets that were never far behind. Hiro was heading in a direction but couldn't go in a straight line because of Zero Custom. He now knew where he had to go but time was running out . Zero was slowly shrinking the gap between them. Hiro had to buy some time. After rounding a corner he turned around and headed straight back for where he knew Zero Custom would be. When Zero did come he was met with an unexpected surprise. Epyon had charged and leveled Heero to the ground. Zero Custom was lying in the middle of the street. Epyon quickly got up and headed back the way he came, trying to get where he wants to go. 

"DAMN YOU!!!" 

Now the two gundams were headed back though the streets covered with shattered glass, through the bullet strewn buildings, and Heero was madder then ever. Hiro knew that I wouldn't buy him much time but it just might be enough. "Little more, just a little more" Hiro said to himself. Just then Zero Custom slammed into him from behind sending both gundams into then out the other side of a building. When they landed the gundams were now at the edge of an airstrip. Zero Custom stood and towered above Epyon. Heero aimed his machine cannon and...'tak tak tak tak tak' "Damn out of bullets. Epyon turned on his boosters and skidded across the ground to the middle of the air field, and stood. now they had space to fight. Hiro looked back at Zero Custom, Behind Zero Custom he could see the building with the giant hole collapse in a giant cloud of dust and even further back he could see several billowing columns of black smoke rising from the city. 

"What have you done?" Hiro asked 

  
"Only proceeding with my mission" Heero responded harshly 

"You're destroying the city." 

"You brought us here." 

"You're killing people" 

"They were in the way" 

Just then, four fighters who had been scrambled because of the fighting in the city made a pass over head. they circled around. They opened fire on the gundams, two fighters on each. Hiro quickly move to be out of the angle for attack. Zero Custom jumped and rid the skies of the two fighters and their pilots. Seeing the other jets being destroyed the jets made a sharp bank turn and headed back towards Zero Custom. Heero waited for the two fighter who were now firing He raised both beam saber then was hit from behind by Hiro. 

Over their radios came Hiro's voice "Leave Now!" 

Seeing what just happened, the pilot knew that they were out matched and heeded Hiro's warning. Hiro and Zero custom were now back on the ground. in a small indentation from where the 2 gundams had hit the ground. Hiro was the first to get up. Zero Custom slowly got up with its back facing Hiro. 

'Big mistake' Hiro thought to himself. 

He then thrusted his beam saber at Zero Custom's back. In one motion Heero turned around towards his left, using his left hand to block, then using his right to got straight for Hiro. Zero Custom stopped just as the tip of the beam saber came in contact with Epyon. Zero Custom was now toying with Hiro. 

"You won't survive this battle" Heero said cruelly "Strike one." 

Zero Custom took a step back and lowered his weapons leaving behind a small hole where the saber had been. Zero Custom stood there daring Hiro to try again. 

Hiro jumped up and whipped the heat rod towards Zero Custom. It wrapped around Zero Custom's right fore arm. Heero jerked back his right arm downward pulling Epyon towards the ground by its left arm. When in range, Zero Custom struck down cutting off Epyons arm at the elbow. With Epyon's arm still attached Heero hand raised his arm and struck down. Hiro was expecting this to be it. The end didn't come. Heero had stopped with his beam saber between Epyon's neck and shoulder. 

"Strike two" Heero heard over the transmission lines moved the beam saber away from Epyon, leaving a shallow cut show of his superiority 

Hiro backed up in attempts to reorganize himself. No longer having the services of his left arm Hiro had to think of what else he could do. Heero charged with his beam saber extended straight out in front of him. Zero Custom charged in a similar manor extending his left beam saber. At the last moment Zero Custom dropped and slid using his left arm he deflected Hiro's beam saber up. Narrowly avoiding Epyon's right leg, Heero sliced the power cable that ran from Epyon's power generator to the end of the beam saber. Hiro watched as his beam saber died. Zero Custom dug his feet to the ground to stop his slid and used his momentum to bring him to his feet. In shock Hiro did not have time to react and before he could turn around Zero Custom Had the point of his right beam saber at the center of Epyon's back. 

"Strike three, . . . you're dead." Heero's laughter filled both cockpits. "Good-bye" 

Hiro rolled to his right, Heero lunged. It was too late, Hiro was out of the way and now grabbed Zero Custom with Epyon's right hand. Heero immediately brought his left hand over his right. Hiro dodged towards his left. Zero Custom slid his left arm down towards Hiro. Hiro raised Zero Custom right arm making it impossible for Heero to strike him. Heero brought back the beam saber over his head and was coming down when Hiro used Zero Custom's beam saber to block. Heero brings his sword over his head and slightly down on his left side to strike at Epyon's knees. Hiro just yanked Zero Custom's arm down so the tip of the beam saber hit the gournd. Heero was turnded towards his left. Keeping momentum Heero changed his grip on the beam saber so the the end of the hilt was by his thumb and the blade was coming out the other end of his hand. Swinging around, Heero extended his arm so that it would hit Hiro. Heero dashed backward to avoid getting hit. 

Hiro had no option seeing his follies and what Heero had become. He was back to normal and could not let another, stronger terror replace him. An evil like that so powerful and unmatched by anything could not by any measure be allowed to survive. He had no means to fight anymore, and dodging attacks wasn't going to get him anywhere, nor would it last him much longer. He had but one option. . . . Hiro charged straight at Zero Custom. Epyon with his one good arm grabbed around Zero Custom. 

Heero laughed. "Is that all that's left? All the 'Great Hiro Yuy' wants to do is dance" 

Epyon cockpit door opened. Hiro came out and stood up. He took off his helmet and placed under his left arm. "Its over" he said raising his right arm. Hand in a fist, palm down. 

"No!" Heero shouted "You can't do this to me!" 

Hiro placed his thumb on the red button and pressed it. 

"NNNNNOOOOOOooooo!!!" 

For Heero he felt a second of extreme heat then all went white and suddenly black. In a cold sweat he sat up in total darkness, the cold air chilling him. His eyes adapt only to see his room. 

The phone rings, he picks up the phone. 

"Heero I have a mission for you" 

Well readers, I've been teasing you for most of the story and now I end it like this. When if first stared writing this story i wanted this twist but it was getting here that made writing fun. Don't know when or if I'll write another story, i've been trying for a while now with no success, sooo i'll c-yas around. -Trelane 

Ps: sorry it took so long at times, i don't get around to editing my story for posting as much as i wanted to. 


End file.
